A Tail For Forever (Kleinsen)
by ChaoticKatie03
Summary: Evan Hansen loves the ocean and everything about it. Being in the ocean seems to be the only solution to calm his nervous. So, on a really bad day, Evan goes to a secret beach to calm down, there, Evan meets a strange boy. Discontinued


**Third Person**

_Dear Evan Hansen,_

_Today was not a good day and here's why. Because, today Zoe Murphy actually came up to you and started a conversation but you just stood there staring and acting like a complete idiot. Even better, after standing there, frozen, for like maybe a minute you ran off because you thought your hands had become sweaty, which they weren't. And now Zoe probably thinks you're some weirdo and won't talk to you again. Now I'm going to go surfing and hopefully you'll calm down._

_Sincerely,_

_Me _

Closing his laptop, Evan stands up and quickly changes into his swimming suit, and putting a tank top on to cover his chest. Though his mom had warned him off a storm coming, the sun was shining brightly outside so he ignored it. He hurriedly runs down the stairs, slips his flip flops on and jumps on his bike and pattles rapidly towards California's least popular beach. Taking his board out from a secret cuppy he runs towards the open sea and swims out far. There wasn't much waves today but he didn't care, he just sat on his board and enjoyed the feeling of the water around him. He sat there and watched the small waves crash on the shore, and the birds flying over him. He sat there and watched how calm world around him was. And slowly, he started to calm down too.

"I wish I could stay out here for forever." He mumbled, looking up at the sky.

"Nah, after a while the sea gets boring." An unfamiliar voice sounds from behind him.

Whirling around Evan comes face to face with a boy around his age treading water. Evan stared mouth wide open at the boy before him. How did this boy follow him all the way from shore? He didn't see anyone on the beach or in the ocean, so where did he come from?

"W-where did you c-come from?" Evan stuttered out.

"Uh, my mom? Where did you come from?" The boy smirked.

"N-no-, where-, I didn't see any-anyone here." Evan said, cutting himself off.

"Oh, I came from behind you. In the ocean? Why is it so weird looking around here" The boy said, squinting and looking around.

Now noticing something off. Evan glances down at the boy before him. There, under the water was a big red tail. And now looking at the neck, he could faintly see gills.

"What- you're- Merman?" Evan stuttered, disbelieve clear in his voice.

"We prefer the term mermaid. Merman just sounds…. Old." The boy stated. "I'm Jared by the way. Just your friendly neighborhood mermaid." He greets.

"But- I thought mermaids don't exist." Evan said, looking back down at the tail.

"Well, I think I'm pretty real. Handsome even." Jared bosted.

Suddenly, the waves around Evan and Jared became more violent. And dark gray clouds started covering the sun. Rain came soon after getting whatever was dry on Evan soaking wet.

"Where did this storm come from?" Evan yelled over to howling wind.

"Shit, I should go. I stay here too long." Jared exclaimed, starting to turn away but a huge wave comes crashing down on both of them.

Underwater, Evan losses sight of both Jared and his board. Swimming towards the surface he catches a glimpse of red and sees a struggling Jared trying to hide in an underwater cave. Hoping that Jared would be fine, Evan reaches the surface only to be greeted by another wave. Having gotten another breath of air, Evan starts swimming where he thinks the shore is. Needing air again, Evan swims towards the top of the water, only to be pushed down and forward by the water. The waves kept crashing down on him, unabling him from getting oxygen. The last thing he saw was a big red tail before everything going black.

Waking up, Evan was greeted with the sun setting and a cold breeze. Looking around, he could see his board in two pieces still in the ocean being pushed up onto shore. He could also see a dry and weaving Jared, trying desperately to get back into the ocean.

"Jared!" Evan exclaims, running over to him.

"Been… on…. Land… too long." Jared rasps out. "Tail… too… heavy." He adds.

With the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he picks up Jared bridal style without a second thought or hesitation. He runs over to the ocean and plops Jared back in. After a couple of minutes in the water, Jared pops back up. Looking a bit drained, he smiles up at Evan.

"I haven't got your name yet." Jared said. "I think I should know my hero's name." He adds, smirking up at him.

"My name is E-evan Hansen." Evan stutters out.

"Well, Evan Hansen, thank you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." Jared said, bowing slightly. He turns towards the sea, ready to dive in when Evan calls out to him.

"W-wait! Will I get to see you again?" Evan questions.

"Y-you want to see me again?" Jared asks, voice wavering at the beginning.

"I mean, you're the only person, besides my mom, who talks to me. Well, Zoe Murphy was talking to me but I panicked and then I ran away. Actually nevermind, you wouldn't want to talk to me, I talk to fast and I talk to much. But I also don't talk a lot and I've been told that I ramble a lot. Oh my god I'm rambling right now aren't I? I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go. It was nice meeting you, sorry again." Evan started heading over to his bike which is just where he left it.

"Wait! Hansen! I want to see you again!" Jared called out. "How about, during the weekend, you come here whenever you're free and I'll meet you here." Jared suggested.

"What if you're not here?" Evan questions.

"Don't worry, I have nothing better to do in here. I'll be here, I promise." Jared said smiling.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then? Unless you can't make it then I completely understand and-."

"Hansen, you're rambling again. And I promised I'll meet you, so I'll see you tomorrow Hansen. Oh, and one more thing, the less people who know about mermaids the better." Jared smiled at Evan before diving back underwater. Hopefully, _he _will forgive him for coming up to the surface and almost suffocating. But, if the storm has anything to say, he isn't gonna be greeted happily.

Evan turns away from the ocean once he can't see Jared. He picks up his board and carries the two board pieces home, pushing his bike beside him. Hopefully his mom won't mind buying him a new surfboard.


End file.
